


[Vid] Hey Pretty

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey pretty, don't you wanna take a ride with me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Hey Pretty

I made this a while ago and decided to also post it here.

 

**Title:** Hey Pretty

**Fandom:** The Fast and the Furious (2001)

**Music:** Hey Pretty by Poe

**Characters/Pairings:** Dom/Brian

**Summary:** _hey pretty, don't you wanna take a ride with me?_

**Warnings:** none

 

Comments and kudos are loved!

**password:** pretty

**Hey Pretty by Poe**

Well it's 3a.m. I'm out here riding again  
Through the wicked winding streets of my world  
I take a wrong turn break it, now I'm too far gone  
I've got a siren on my tail and that ain’t the fine I'm looking for  
I see a stairway so I follow it down  
Into the belly of a whale Where my secrets echo all around  
You know me now but to do better than that  
You've got to follow me, boy I'm trying to show you where I'm at  
  
Hey pretty  
Don't you wanna take a ride with me? Through my world  
Hey pretty  
Don't you wanna kick and slide through my world  
  
Well, I've got a mind full of wicked designs  
I've got a non-stop hole in my head-imagination  
I’m in a building that has 2000 floors  
And when they all fall down, I think you know it’s you they’re falling for  
I can't forget I am a sole architect  
I built the shadows here, I built the growling voice I fear  
You add it up but to do better than that  
You've got to follow me, boy I'm trying to show you where I'm at  
  
Hey pretty  
Don't you wanna take a ride with me? Through my world  
Hey pretty  
Don't you wanna kick and slide through my world  
Hey pretty  
My pretty baby  
Rock it through my world  
  
Hey now, can't you feel me longing  
(Do you get the gist of the song now?)  
Hey now, can’t you feel me?  
Feel me!

Hey pretty, hey pretty(My pretty, baby)Hey pretty, baby

(Don't you wanna take a ride with me?) (3x)  
My pretty, baby (Don't you wanna) Rock it through my world (Don't you wanna take a ride with me?) (Don't you wanna)  
Don't you wanna take a ride with me? (Do you get the gist of this song now?) (2x)

My pretty baby

 

Original post [here](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/54239.html) on lj and [here](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/8411.html) on dw


End file.
